Sensing circuits are used to detect data stored in memory cells of memory devices. Some memory devices include reference cells with known data. A sensing circuit of the memory device compares a reference current flowing through a reference cell with a cell current flowing through a memory cell to detect data stored in the memory cell. A ratio of the cell current to the reference current when the sensing circuit toggles its output to indicate the detection of the stored data is referred to as “sensing ratio.” Sensing ratio is a parameter related to various aspects of the sensing circuit and/or the memory device, e.g., speed, read accuracy etc., and is a consideration in design and operation of various memory devices.